It is common in industries to move a product from one location to another with the use of a conveyer belt system. These types of systems are efficient in moving products. Maintaining the conveyer belts cleanliness, however, can be an issue. This especially becomes an issue when the product to be moved is a food product and the conveyer belt needs to be maintained in a sanitary condition.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved conveyer belt that is able to be cleaned in a fast and efficient manner.